


Day Three: Hatefucking

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Canon Related, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Magic, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tension, hatefucking, porn with little plot, toby hemingway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: You and Reid get paired together for your English project, which is great considering you both constantly bicker and just can't seem to stand each other.





	Day Three: Hatefucking

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I really love how I've written Reid in my The Covenant fic, he's so sweet and it's made me love film him more too because I notice more. I'm gonna write something really soft and sweet after I've finished that fic. 
> 
> Kinktober: *Exists* 
> 
> Me: So Reid/Reader hate fucking!

Partner projects were the worst, or at least they were when you couldn’t pick your partner. At least it wasn’t a group project but really a few more people who may or may not contribute would be better than being stuck with Reid Garwin.

You knew that if you didn’t force him, he wasn’t going to do any work, and he would constantly make fun of you and try and get under your skin. He always liked to hold the fact that he was more powerful over your head, just because you were a hedge witch and he had these unknown, all-powerful abilities. At least you could control your powers.

It could be worse, you mused when you noticed that Kate was stuck with Aaron who Pogue was glaring at. Reid was bad, but harmless and had the capacity to be a semi-decent human being, unlike Aaron.

You made a mental note to slip an amethyst with a protection rune carved on it into Kate’s room just to make sure she remained safe.

“Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together this week my little hedge witch,” Reid teased.

“Oh so you’re actually going to do work?” You roll your eyes.

“Probably not, but one of us has to sit there and look pretty.”

“And you’re bothering to show up because?”

It was always like this with you and Reid. Constant bickering. Tyler was sat on the other side of Reid trying to ignore him but he laughed at your comment causing Reid to slap him on the back of the head.

“Should have asked for some grass or something for protection,” Reid mocked. Jokes on him though, since grass was commonly used in protection spells at it was easy to attain and free. You doubted he actually knew that from listening to you and there was no point reiterating the fact since he wouldn’t care.

“Whatever,” you begin as the bell rings.

“Meet me after swim team, I’m not doing this all by myself,” you inform Reid before walking off.

“She wants me,” Reid comments to Tyler who just shakes his head and ducks just in time to not be hit by the crystal you threw at Reid for that comment. You hadn’t looked what you had thrown but you made sure to keep stocked up on most things and didn’t carry around rarer crystals.

“What’s this one mean?” Reid questions after picking up the pink rock that hit him.

“No idea,” Tyler shrugs but when Reid turns away, he can’t help but grin. Of course, you would accidentally throw rose quartz at the boy you claimed to hate.

You were nervous waiting for Reid. It was rare for people to visit your dorm. It was smaller than most since you had been one of the lucky ones who had managed to score a single and due to not having a roommate you kept crystals and potion ingredients everywhere. You tried to clean up a bit but then remembered that it was Reid; you didn’t need to try and impress him. Plus, his room was probably more of a state that yours was. At least your bed was made and all your clothes put away. Though you did do a double-check, not wanting Reid to stumble upon a pair of your underwear. He’d never shut up about it.

You spent the last twenty or so minutes gathering everything you would need for your English project, might as well get started. At least it was Stephen King and Reid knew who that was; had read at least one book by him.

You had already found a few good websites for context and were skimming through the information when you heard a knock on your door.

“It’s open,” you shout, continuing to make notes on paper thinking that, at the very least, Reid could turn them into actual sentences.

“Shouldn’t leave your door unlocked. Kind of unsafe for a pretty thing like you,” Reid slings his bag next to where you were curled up on your bed and starts to get his stuff out. Huh, you hadn’t expected him to bring anything. Maybe you should give him just a little more credit.

“Awe, you think I’m pretty,” you retort, used to Reid’s flirting. It was just another way to try and get under your skin. Which was fine. You didn’t care. It wasn’t like you ever believed he would have feelings for you anyway.

“You’re right, don’t bother locking it, hell keep it open, you’ll be fine,” Reid ribs you with a smirk on his face. You kick your leg out and manage to make impact with his side.

“Asshole,” you try to hide your smile.

“Anyway, get to work, I’m not doing this on my own.”

“Who said you were going to?” Reid glares at you as he opens a biography on Stephen King’s life. 

“Considering you spend more time in class asleep than awake I think it’s a fair assumption. Oh, and I’m already working on context so….” You trail off, making it clear that he needs to do something else since it would be pointless for you to both work on the same thing.

“Yeah well, Tyler’s borrowing my laptop so why don’t you work on something else forest creature?”

You knew it was childish but you found that you couldn’t help it with Reid, especially when he came up with stupid nicknames because of your powers.

“Cus I’m already halfway done, just go get another book from the library,” you tell him, not taking your eyes off what you were doing.

Reid slammed his book shut, forcing you to look at him.

“Why don’t you read this,” he hands out the book to you, “and give me your laptop.”

You shake your head.

“I don’t trust you with it.”

“Afraid I’m gonna find your porn?” He goads you, intentionally trying to provoke you and you take the bait. There was just something about Reid that made you have to react.

“Afraid you’ll give me a virus more like,” you scoff.

“Bet you watch some real kinky stuff, don’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You raise your eyebrows at him, almost like you were inviting him to continue, but of course, you weren’t. Why would you do that?

“I think you want me to, baby girl,” Reid taunted and you felt yourself blush at the pet name.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” he says, and you don’t remember him getting so close.

“I’m not going to kiss you,” you tell him.

“As if I want you to hedgie,” he sneers.

“Why do you have to be like that? Just because my powers are different to yours doesn’t mean I’m less than you. At least I have contro-“ you’re cut off by Reid kissing you, lips pressing harshly against yours as a way of telling you to shut up and that should have made you push him away but you kiss back. It was one of the most violent kisses you’d ever felt but it made something stir inside you.

Eventually, you got you bearings back and pushed him away.

“What the fuck?” You question trying to ignore the fact that Reid’s lips looked slightly swollen and pinker and how much you wanted to kiss him again.

“You talk too much,” Reid smirks as he shuts your laptop down and tries to take it from you.

“We have to work,” you say but you’re hearts not in it.

“Maybe I need an extra incentive.” Reid discards all of your work onto your floor.

You think about arguing but you were pretty keyed up right now and it wasn’t like Reid was unpleasant to look at.

“Whatever, just make it worth my while.”

“Oh, it will be worth it,” Reid assures you as he removes his orange hoodie.

“Have you even made a girl cum without using your powers?” You taunt, going to laugh but suddenly Reid is on top of you, one leg between yours and his pinning your hands above your head.

“Of course, would be a bit hard to explain my eyes blacking over, but you, I’m gonna have fun with you,” Reid promises, grinding his leg against your clothed pussy and you have to stop yourself from letting out a whine. You weren’t giving Reid satisfaction so soon.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Your teasing would have probably worked better if Reid hadn’t chosen that moment to use his magic to remove both of your outer layers of clothes, leaving you both just in your underwear.

You give him a dirty look but he just smiles innocently.

“I hate when foreplay goes on for too long,” he says before rolling over and pulling you on top of him.

“You know, you don’t look so bad like this,” he comments and you scoff.

“Sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Considering how wet your panties are I’d say you feel plenty special.”

You retaliate to his lewd comment by grinding against his cock, causing his breath to hitch and you reveal in how hard he is.

“Looks like I’m not the only one. Got a crush on me Garwin?”

“Crushes are for children,” he pulls you forward, kissing you, but it’s less violent than before. You feel him undo your bra, slipping it off you and he fondles your breasts. His hands then travel down your body and one slides into your panties. You let out what can only be described as a yelp when you feel vibrations.

“Told you I’d have fun with you,” Reid smirks, eyes glowing orange for a split second before turning black.

“C-could warn a girl first,” you try and scold him but you moan and gasp between the words.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

You pull away from him, and for a second Reid thinks he’d done something wrong, but then you’re pulling down his underwear, freeing his cock, and okay, you were impressed.

“Seems a bit unfair that I get all the fun,” you saw, mouth right next to his cock and Reid shivers at the feeling of your breath against it.

Licking over the head teasingly, you also take the shaft in your hand. After a few licks, you suck on the head of his dick and you hear Reid’s breath hitch as he lets out a choked off moan.

“Been a while?”

“Shut up and keep sucking field mouse.”

You decide to ignore the name-calling, especially since it was one of Reid’s cuter names for you, and one that you didn’t mind, not that you’d ever tell him that.

After a bit more teasing, kissing around the tip of Reid’s cock, paying special attention to the underside of the head, you start to take Reid’s shaft in your mouth. What you can’t fit you continue to stoke, trying to keep the pace of sucking and stroking similar but you had no idea how you were doing but the noises Reid was making ensured you that he was enjoying himself.

“Fuck, you’re good at this. Had a lot of practice?” He baits you but you just swallow around his cock which shuts him put.

You can feel him pulsing in your mouth and can tell when he’s getting close. Your panties are soaked through and you pull off. Reid promised you a good time and you were cashing in on that.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Reid almost whines at you, obviously annoyed that you had stopped but he doesn’t complain when he sees you taking off your panties.

“Uh, you got protection?” you ask, feeling a little awkward killing the mood like that but there was no way you were getting pregnant, especially not with Reid’s child.

“Can’t you do a protection spell?” Reid waves his hands around mockingly.

“Stop being an asshole for one minute. I’m serious.”

Reid’s eyes turn black again and you give him a look, questioning what he had done because you had yet to see a condom.

“Contraception spell,” Reid tells you and you don’t even question it. While he may be an ass sometimes, Reid wouldn’t lie about something like this.

He tries to hide his surprise that you believe that he actually used the spell, not used to people believing him, Caleb had pretty much implied he killed a kid last semester.

Before he could go on a downward spiral of those thoughts you kissed him and brought one of his hands back down to your clit. He slowly rubbed against your clit in circles, not using his powers.

“Gotta prove that I can make you come without my powers,” he whispered against your lips and he gently pushed you off of him so you were on your back, underneath him again.

You didn’t have a chance to make a smart comment before his fingers were inside you, other hand focused on your clit.

“F-Fuck,” you moaned, wanting Reid’s cock inside you but you refused to beg. Instead, you put your hands around his hips, pulling him closer to you.

“Gotta use your words Hedgie,” Reid whispers in your ear before kissing against your neck, sucking against it to leave a hickey and while you want to tell him off, your more focused on how much you want to get off.

“We have the rest of the day if you really want to drag this out. Didn’t know you enjoyed my presence so much.”

“Just fuck me Reid,” you say just to get him to shut up.

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

You bite your lip to stop yourself from gasping when you feel the head of Reid’s cock slip inside you.

“You always get this wet for people you claim to hate?” Reid laughs but it turns into a groan when you buck up against him, forcing his cock inside your pussy just a little bit more.

“You talk too much,” you repeat his words back at him and pull him in for a kiss.

Your both a mess of moans and whimpers, lips and teeth crashing against each other and Reid thrusts into you and you’re practically humping him, fighting for dominance.

This isn’t romantic. You’re both just chasing your orgasm, using each other to get off.

Still, Reid knows he promised you a good time so he continues to play with your clit, determined for you to come first and while you try to not let that be the case you can’t hold back much longer, and cum around his cock, moaning his name.

Luckily, Reid doesn’t have any time to make fun of you or so much as comment on the fact as he spills inside you, his mouth open in extacy but his moans are silent. It’s almost beautiful watching him fall apart.

With that thought you refuse to let him rest on top of you, instead quickly shoving him off at you and you suppress a wince as you regret how quickly you make him pull out of you. You can feel cum leaking out of you and it’s enough to make you want to suggest round two but you stop yourself.

“Right, I’m gonna go shower, then back to work.” You tell him and Reid just nods.

Your project gets down somehow, between blowjobs and fingerfucking and all kinds of other incentives to keep working and rewards whenever a section of work gets finished.

If you’re dating by the end of your project the only ones surprised are yourself and Reid.


End file.
